


It's Dad

by Darkestwolfx



Series: To Hug and To Hold [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: Summary: Did they dare to believe? Did they let themselves believe it’s actually Dad? 5th of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
Series: To Hug and To Hold [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> And this is a continuation of my nine strong mini-series, based on the series final. I debated with myself long and hard as to the format for these uploads, but decided in the end each needed to stand on its own as opposed to in a big group. All that’s left to say is enjoy!

**It’s Dad – Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Jeff**

* * *

When he stopped falling, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

He wouldn’t have believed his eyes if he couldn’t feel the weight of that palm and those fingers holding his. That strength that could only belong to,

“Dad.”

-

When he watched two blue dots flicker before him, he almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

He wouldn’t have believed his eyes if he didn’t so desperately want to. To know that they were his hope of seeing the only man he could ever call,

_Dad._

\--

When John said “two” he almost couldn’t believe his ears.

He wouldn’t have believed it, if they hadn’t already managed to come so far and defy the odds of ever finding the trail that could only have been left for them by,

_Dad._

\---

Somehow, he knew, even if he could have spoken, he wouldn’t have found the words.

He knew what he’d heard and he knew what he could see, yet that still didn’t change the fact it left him speechless. Speechless at the prospect of knowing, he would be able to see again,

_Dad._

\----

He could see it, he’d heard it, he could even say it and it still didn’t quite feel real.

After all this time, all the struggles to try and remember the little things of a man he’d known less than his brothers… it was finally the day he got to say it.

“It’s Dad!”

\-----

It was like a dream.

Like one of his best dreams coming true, all dressed up in peaceful, reassuring blue.

_Dad…_

He’d missed being called that.

\------

**Eight years.**

They’d _waited_ eight whole years for this moment, thinking they would never get it because Dad was dead.

\-------

Eight whole years.

He’d _survived_ **eight years** for this moment, knowing he would get it because his sons would never give up.

\--------

There hadn’t been any hope to ever had Dad back.

It should have been impossible. But then, at International Rescue, they’d never been held back by the impossible.

They defied it. Strove to move beyond it. And this was the ultimate expedition.

Eight years in the making though it had been

\---------

And now, after all that time, the sons had a father and the father had again his five sons.

It was as much a celebration at his boys coming for him as it was for them having found their father.

But ultimately, the day was won for the boys.

By it being Dad.

\----------

After eight years, they could bring their Dad home like they’d never been able to with their Mother.

After eight years, they could bring to mend their little family.

Because Dad’s – as it was a well-known fact – could fix anything and everything. Simply, because he was their _Dad._


End file.
